


Getting the Girl

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Isabelle knew she liked girls. And she knew she liked her





	Getting the Girl

Isabelle realized she was different about the same time she realized Alec was different. He liked boys, and he was a boy. Therefore, it only made sense that girls could like other girls. It didn’t take her long to figure out she was one of those girls. She wasn’t like Alec, who was so scared of his feelings, so scared of what their parents would say. Isabelle didn’t care, and so days after she figured it out there she was, at the dining room table loudly proclaiming she was bisexual.

 

Her parents didn’t take it well, but Alec looked at her with such pride in his eyes it didn’t matter how many things they said, or didn’t say, to her. They would get over it eventually—or they wouldn’t. Izzy could deal either way.

 

She didn’t keep it from anyone else, either. She strutted into her school, her very old, conservative, school, and demanded they allow a GSA club be established. They were resistant at first, listing all number of reasons why it wouldn’t be a good idea. She was persistent, and eventually they gave in. She had her club. The first meeting saw fifteen students show up, the second seventeen, including her brother. She smiled for a week after that.

 

Despite the fact tat she knew she was bisexual, she had never actually been with a girl before. There were so few girls she knew who were gay, and they were mostly friends, no anyone she would want to date. Boys were much easier. They were in surplus, and any one of them she set her eyes on she soon had.

 

So she continued to date boys casually, thinking about a girlfriend longingly—she might like both, but girls definitely drew her attraction more—and tried not to feel too down about it.

 

And everything was normal, the same, until she showed up. A beautiful girl, with red hair falling over her shoulders and eyes that pulled her in the moment she had the fortune of seeing them up close. And she did get to see them up close a lot. Because the girl, Clary, joined the GSA. She was a member of the GSA. She could be gay. Isabelle could barely contain the hope she felt.

 

But it wasn’t their policy to ask, in fact, it was their policy to never ask, so she didn’t know. Was she gay? Bi? Pan? Ace? Straight? She couldn’t ask, and Clary wasn’t sharing. So she did the only thing she could—recon.

 

The short nails didn’t give anything away—she was an artist, long nails would likely get in the way or just get too dirty to deal with. They all wore uniforms so she couldn’t try and base her guess on style stereotypes. Her best bet was Clary’s new best friend, Simon.

 

She thought about sweet-talking him into spilling information about Clary, but that seemed a little too mean to her. She knew about his huge crush on her, and she couldn’t bring herself to exploit it. She just wasn’t that person. So, that meant it was Alec that had to take the mission.

 

He refused, at first. He had some kind of grudge against him—she didn’t know why—and told her that he’s rather kiss a frog than talk to him for more than a minute. But the more she pleaded, the weaker his resolve got. His final protest was that he was far too blunt to get any information out of him, before he finally gave in, just as Izzy knew he would.

 

It was a disaster. Alec really wasn’t good at this sort of thing, and really, it was her own fault for sending him in. She was just so desperate…He loomed over Simon and tried to make small talk with a heavy look of distaste. It was no wonder Simon fled before Clary’s name could even be mentioned.

 

Just as she was about to give up, like a miracle, a school dance was announced. She had completely forgotten about it and the wonderful opportunity it would provide. She could ask Clary to go with her, and if Clary said she was straight, she could say she was only asking asa friend. It was perfect. A way to finally, finally, ask Clary out with zero chance of humiliation.

 

So she plotted. She wanted it to be special—but not too special, lest she have to lie about the going as friends. She needed to ask her quickly, so none of her other numerous admirers could ask her first, but it couldn’t be too quick and seem desperate. She decided two weeks before the dance was a perfect amount of time.

 

And then she saw it. Jace, goddamn Jace, with flowers in his hands striding up to Clary, obviously about to ask her. Isabelle slammed her locker shut and walked the other way. She didn’t need to see this. And if she also didn’t want anyone to see the slight tears forming in her eyes, that was her business.

 

She was resigned. Clary was going with Jace and that was the end of it. She wouldn’t ask anyone else—and everyone who asked her she turned down. There was no way she was going to go and watch her dance with him.

 

“Hey, Isabelle. Can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

It was the end of the GSA meeting and everyone was filing out, but there she was, right in front of her. Talking to her, and only to her. She fixed a smile on her face—not hard at all—and swallowed down the butterflies.

 

“Sure. What’s up?”

 

“Well, I mean, I was wondering…” She was twirling her hair around her finger and biting her lip, a rare display of nervousness. Normally she was so bold.

 

“Would you go to the dance with me?” Clary rushed out.

 

Isabelle stood shocked. Go to the dance with her. She wanted to go to the dance with her. Clary and her. At the dance. Dancing. Together.

 

“But you’re going with Jace!” Her idiot brain decided to blurt out.

 

Clary laughed.

 

“No. He asked but I’m a lesbian. And I like you.” She smiled at her.

 

“Of course, if you don’t want to it’s fine, I totally understand. I just had to ask and…”

 

“Yes. Yes, of course I’ll go. I’d love to go!”

 

They stood there smiling at each other goofily until Clary remembered she had to get home. They didn’t kiss, though Izzy desperately wanted to, but that was best saved for later. In fact, it was best saved for the perfect time, the perfect place…She had to get planning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reeeeally not sure about this but here it is. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
